Clearing Up A Misundertanding With Tickles
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Ethan hurts Kristin by accident and her three guardians find him, he knows he's in trouble, but will the three realize it's just a misunderstanding? Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**EmeraldMoonGreen, who owns Kristin and Ethan, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Clearing A Misunderstanding With Tickles**

"I wonder how Kristin and Ethan are doing on that Math," Bumblebee said to himself as he headed towards Ethan's house where the two were working on their Math homework. There was a big test coming up soon that would count as a very large portion of their final grade and the teacher had even said that whoever got either an A or a B would only have to work out a problem on the white board for their final.

As both Ethan and Kristin struggled a bit with Math, they decided to study together and shoot for an A. Bumblebee pulled up into Ethan's driveway, but just then, he heard Kristin cry out in pain and Ethan ran out a moment later, looking extremely panicked.

Worried, Bumblebee saw Kristin walk out a moment later with a nasty-looking bruise on her face. "Kristin, what happened?" He asked worriedly.

She shook her head. "Can we just go to the base, please?" She asked.

Knowing this meant that she didn't want to talk about it, he opened his passenger door and she climbed in.

But Kristin knew that when they got to the base, she would have to explain what happened to the others and she sighed, seeing Bee pull up into the base and she got out, knowing it was useless to hide the bruise on her face.

And it was. The moment the others saw she was hurt, they gathered around and she could feel the anger boiling in them.

"Kristin, what happened?" Ratchet asked. "Who did this to you?"

She sighed. "Guys, it's nothing," she said.

"It's not nothing," Soundwave said sharply, making Kristin flinch.

Megatron noticed. "Kristin, who hurt you?" He asked, his voice calm, but she could hear he was ready to hurt whoever had punched her.

She sighed. "Ethan punched me," she said softly. "But…,"

"WHAT?!" Ratchet, Megatron, and Soundwave exclaimed in unison and the three immediately transformed, heading out.

"Guys, wait!" Kristin called out, but they didn't stop. "It was my fault," she finished softly.

* * *

The three Cybertronians soon found Ethan walking alone in a forest nearby and wasted no time surrounding him. He jumped a bit when they surrounded him and looked up at them. "Ethan, why did you hurt Kristin?" Megatron asked firmly.

"Yes, why did you punch her?" Ratchet asked, his voice also firm.

To their surprise, the boy blushed and Soundwave looked at the other two. "He's embarrassed," he said, reading the boy's emotions. "I'm sensing regret too."

"Yeah," Ethan said softly.

"What happened then?" Megatron asked.

The boy didn't answer and tried to walk away, but Soundwave extended one of his tentacles and caught him. "If you won't tell us, then we'll 'persuade' you to," Soundwave said.

Ethan looked alarmed, but then remembered that the three often used tickling as a persuasion, something he was reminded of a moment later when feeling three fingers immediately begin gently poking his hips and stomach and he felt one of Soundwave's tentacles gently pinning his legs down so that he couldn't escape.

The three smiled as the boy laughed and their anger fully left them as something told them the boy was telling the truth that he hadn't meant to hurt Kristin, but they wanted to know what had happened.

Ratchet then heard his comlink go off and Megatron and Soundwave, having heard Ratchet's comlink sound off, looked at the medic, who answered his comlink. "Ratchet speaking," he said.

" _Ratchet, Megatron, Soundwave. Kristin just explained to us what had happened,"_ Optimus said, making them perk up a bit as they listened. _"Kristin had come up behind Ethan and tickled his hips, scaring him and he hit her by accident."_

Understanding now what had happened, Soundwave gently scooped Ethan up in his hand as they stopped tickling him, giving him a moment to catch his breath again. "Ethan, why didn't you just tell us that it was an accident?" The former silent 'Con asked the boy.

The boy looked at him. "Would you have believed me if I did?" He asked, sounding a bit uncertain.

The three of them realized why the boy was asking that question. "We are protective of Kristin, but if you had just told us that it had been an accident, then yes, we would have believed you," said Megatron.

"So, what happened?" Ratchet asked.

Ethan sighed. "I didn't mean to hurt Kristin, and I felt it was stupid of me to lash out just because she tickled me," he said. "If you guys haven't noticed, my hips are really sensitive. So sensitive that if someone touches them, well, I lose it."

He then looked down. "I didn't think before I reacted, which resulted in me accidently punching Kristin," he said softly.

The three fell into silence and Ethan felt one of Soundwave's fingers gently stroking his back, which surprised him, but he didn't complain as he relaxed a bit.

Until he saw the three look at him mischievously.

Soundwave gently set him down and all three Cybertronians turned on their holoforms with Megatron catching Ethan as the boy tried to escape again, having a bad feeling about what they were going to do.

"You need some more tickling, boy," said Soundwave with a chuckle as the three of them gently pinned him down and started tickling him again. Megatron tickled Ethan's underarms and ribs while Ratchet went for the boy's stomach and sides and Soundwave tickled Ethan's neck and ears. With all three of them tickling him, Ethan squirmed and laughed.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" He laughed.

"Oh, yes," said Megatron with an evil grin. "Ratchet, didn't the boy say his hips were very sensitive?"

Ratchet grinned and immediately began tickling the boy's hips, which made Ethan jump so hard it was like he was about to jump out of his skin as he laughed for a moment before Ratchet vibrated his fingers on Ethan's hips. This made the boy screech and, without thinking, swing at Ratchet, who caught the punch easily, but stopped as he knew this meant the boy had had enough.

The three mechs chuckled before letting the boy up and Soundwave picked him up once more. "How about a deal, Ethan?" The former leader of the Decepticons said.

"You apologize to Kristin and we won't tell you to stay away from her," said Ratchet.

Ethan nodded. "Deal," he said. "And…thanks for understanding."

"You're welcome," said Soundwave gently as they headed back to the base to where the others were and watched as Ethan apologized to Kristin and she apologized, both promising to be a bit more careful next time.

Kristin's three bodyguards decided they'd be a bit more cautious next time too instead of instantly jumping the gun.

But they had to admit, it was fun clearing up a misunderstanding with a harmless, playful tickle torture.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
